


bullet

by The_cherrio



Series: tommyinnit angst via song [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Suicide Attempt, a long boi, ask if anything needs tagging, sad tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio
Summary: I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,Like a bird so high,Oh I might just try,I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,Like a bird so high,Oh I might just try,Oh I might just try.-based on bullet by hollywood undead
Series: tommyinnit angst via song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166012
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	bullet

**Author's Note:**

> if you dont like dark thems or dont like dark stories. this isnt for you, turn back now.

**_My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrist again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._ **

Sirens are something that are seen as myths. Beautiful creatures that sing about anything the heart desires. The songs could be heard from miles around, luring even the most stubborn people to their deaths.

Tommy wondered what his siren song would be.  
would it be about L’manburg. His family. The dream of being free from bloodshed and war. Free from the nightmares that plagued him more than the red vines did to their smp?

He looked around the server from a high perch he had created, eerily similar to the one back from his exile. But the dark skies covered him from up so high.  
no one was awake this late at night. at least no one who would care for his safety. He had caught the glimmer of armour from in the distance. But not wearing his own meant no one could spot him so easily.

How many people would care? Would they sing a song for him to lure him down?

He looked up at the sky. A small tune emerging from withing. Cat. The simple tune filled the air with such a beautiful melody.  
and he remembered a story of an astronaut up in the sky. Far beyond the starts he could see.  
he wonders if Clara had any stories she could share if he were to join her up so high in the skies. Or if she too would leave him alone.

“tommy? is that you!” a voice called from down below.  
this song sounded like friendship, of a joke gone wrong. Fear and fury filled the symphony. But a kind voice seemed to sing.  
his attention turned slowly downwards as his eyes caught green and red.

The sirens had found him- no. they wouldn’t be able to beckon him down from his perch. Not anymore.

<Ranboo> everyone get to my location

Tommy shuffled slightly on the tall tower. Wilbur's jacket clinging to his thin frame. A compass hung from a necklace. And a green bandana once tied around his neck, moved to around his wrist.  
a smile wormed its way onto his face. he was close to his freedom.

“TOMMY!” a voice screeched up. another joined the song.  
this one sounded like a friend. Singing their hardships and care in a single note.  
a heart-breaking harmony that he wished to never hear.

He glanced down to see the horned brunette’s shadow. The smile on his face seemed to grow. The eyes looking up at him still digging into his mind.

Despite the song, he still found himself inching forwards. Just. Slightly. More.

The frantic noise didn’t stop. the sirens had seen him, now they beckoned him to false security. Oh, how he longed to reach down and collapse into their arms. Warmth and comfort enveloping him. but he wasn’t as blind as he used to be.  
everything was clearer from his perch.

The next one came. Followed by another. And another. A family split down the seams.  
one who had wings, spread wide, ready to soar into the skies and catch him if he were to fall. His song sounded like family, love and ignorance.  
the next stood and made a smaller sound, like a chime in the wind. He sounded like bloodshed, chaos and forgiveness.  
the third hovered ever so slightly closer to the pillar. Hair waving in the wind in a new body. Tears poured from his eyes, no longer melting him with each new one.  
he sounded like home, warmth, wrath and sorrow.  
he took a steady breath. Letting it go.

More sirens joined the song. Each one bringing old memories and new feelings into the cavity of his chest. a melody so very overwhelming.  
small tear drops fell onto the ground from his place in the sky. He wished he could fly, high up in the sky. Like a bird.

The gathering grew and grew until it seemed everyone in the small little world was gathered below, an orchestra of the past playing so beautifully up towards him that he paused briefly.  
the sirens still sung their words. Ones of laughter, hope, despair, betrayal and sadness… but one singular one rang over every other.

Love.  
familial. Friendship.  
it was so loud.  
it was driving him mad.

And for the first time he looked down. His tune changing to match their own. As tears poured down his face he watched as they clambered upwards towards him on their own pillars, soon connecting to his own.  
building a ledge around the area and watching as he fell to his knees.

His head rested gently on someone’s chest. the rhythm of their heartbeat familiar in a way he hadn’t heard before.  
the sound of worry, forgiveness, tears grief and sorrow lulled him asleep.

And for what felt like the first time in forever.  
it was peaceful.

**_My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._ **

Ranboo woke up that night to an empty tune, only the sound of wind brushing over the top layer of freshly fallen snow.  
the wicked way the cold creeped under his skin was both refreshing and well…chilling.

Something didn’t feel…right so to say.  
and that’s what lead him to leaving a note by his little hut outside and walking. Letting his feet take him anywhere.

He didn’t expect that place to be the outskirts of l’manburg. But he didn’t mind all too much. okay, the vines were a nuisance but he would cut them down later if he needed. He wasn’t too sure if there was meant to be an effect or not. Everyone else said there should have been… other than tommy at least.

God knows his memory wasn’t the best. But he knew no matter what that he would be a close friend. He had taken full blame for something that had led him to be exiled… knowing how it had affected him, he wondered that if he went back, would he be able to stop it. or at least take half the punishment himself. If not all…

His feet continued before arriving at a shabby looking door. The inside was dark, but the dirt house on the inside told him where he was. maybe it was time for him to make it up to tommy? tell him just how much he owed the child.  
but as he pushed down on the normally locked door, only to find it swinging open. Something in him screamed at him. yelling at him that something must have happened.

He never left his door unlocked. Too scared that someone could come in and steal everything, or blow it up.  
so, the fact that it was open was far beyond unsettling for the enderman hybrid. He glanced around the inside before his eyes stopped at the bed tucked neatly away in the corner.

A small chest sat on top.

He opened the lid before bolting out of the house. His feet pounding as he surged forwards to his destination.

His feet ran as fast as they could before he looked up. he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the tower that looked oh so familiar to the situation before.

“tommy! is that you?!” he yelled up.  
the lack of a response seemed to mentally solidify it as a yes.

He quickly sent a message in chat. He could only prey that they could stop the child from falling.  
he sent one more to Tubbo. An urgent whisper he prayed his friend would hear.

**_Gone too far and yeah, I'm gone again,  
It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,_ **

Tubbo had been rummaging through his chests in snowchester. Finally deciding to sort them out a little better. He had been at the task all day and he was exhausted. His shoulders ached and his back hurt from when he had tripped over something earlier.

So, when he saw the message in chat from Ranboo with the coordinates he took it as a chance to get a break.  
he stood up and let his bones pop back into place, a rather painful feeling. But it helped his body relax slightly.

_Ranboo whispered: help tommy_

He paused. Double checked. And grabbed his gear, flinging it on haphazardly before slamming the door open. He watched as jack’s light lit up in his home. But he didn’t stop. when had it become so dark outside?

That didn’t matter. What did was his friend in potential danger, and he wasn’t going to sit by.  
what if it was techno wanting revenge?  
what if the egg had tommy?  
what if dream had escaped??

His feet ached, but he wasn’t going to stop any time soon. He heard jack calling out to him. maybe even Nikki too, he wasn’t too sure. He didn’t exactly care in that moment either.

It didn’t take long he found after several ender pearls were thrown to spot Ranboo off in the distance, his enchanted armour glistening in the moonlight.

But overshadowed. He felt his heart throb in anguish. The scene so familiar he wanted to break and cry. He couldn’t do that right now.  
so he did the next best thing and screamed.  
“TOMMY!”

The words scratched his vocals as he looked up and came to a stop, next to a panic stricken Ranboo whose eyes were glue up.  
he shifted himself closer to the enderman. Giving him a small nudge.

“tommy please, come down!” Ranboo yelled up to no response.  
“tommy I can’t lose you again. Please get down from there!” Tubbo felt his voice crack. No remark was made by anyone.

His stomach churned as he saw the figure etch ever so slightly forwards, his fear grew. He was panicking himself now. well… he never didn’t stop, it just got worse.

He saw Ranboo glance over to him for a moment before looking around, he did so as well, letting out a brief sigh of relief as he saw other people in the distance. Shimmering or flying. They were mainly on their own. But a few were in pairs.

Tubbo felt his breath hitch slightly as he saw the familiar shapes of tommy’s broken apart family. His eyes turning to slits as he saw the once ghostly apparition. Solid and breathing out a puff of mist in the cold biting air. He was alive.  
techno threw himself of carl almost immediately. Looking up as if he was planning something.  
Phil landed behind them. his great big towering wings, posed in such a way that take off would be eminent in any second.

**_I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends,  
One's a bottle of pills, one's a bottle of gin,_ **

****

Phil had been more or less exited that night before. Wilbur's alive body slowly coming to consciousness as techno and himself sat off to the side, but close enough that they would still be able to help if needed.  
“where’s tommy?” Wilbur murmured as he blinked his eyes from his place on the floor, “where the fuck is the little shit?” his eyes glanced around.  
“he’s not here right now mate. We’ll take you too him once your strength is up, okay?” Phil responded, trying not to let his gaze falter at the glare he received.  
as they got closer, he watched as Wilbur tensed, then he as if a flip had been switch flung hi fist towards techno, an audible snap ringing through the air seconds before Phil found himself in the same position. Stumbling backwards grasping his nose in pain.  
“what the hell?” techno gasped from his side.  
“that was for everything you assholes did to tommy. don’t think I don’t remember. He needed you more than ever and you ditched him only because your views didn’t align with his.” Wilbur spat, “instead you joined the person that physically and mentally destroyed him for almost six months!”

No one spoke as Wilbur inhaled deeply before letting it out.

Now it was the morning after, Phil sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hands. not having slept at all. A weak smile on his face.

Everything was almost okay, but no where near perfect. He was good with that though. Perfectly okay with it.  
he had heard the door shut. He’s not surprised. He knew it was Technoblade. There wouldn’t be anyone else who would leave so early. He knew how much guilt swarmed his eldest. It did the same to him.

He wanted the silence to be filled with the youngest yelling about something. Maybe even just having his presents in the area would be enough.  
his eyes looked over to where his middle sat, just off to the side reading some book left behind from tommy. one of the few things salvaged from the room down below their basement before it was blown up and covered up.  
no one had been there since. Knowing that if they were too, they would simply fix it back up exactly how tommy had left it that morning.

He still remembers when they left. Smiling and laughing.  
two sons left home and only one returned. Fuming and planning the destruction of the nation.  
maybe if they had waited. Let the anger settle down they wouldn’t feel so… well guilty. And that was just the understatement of the century.

He placed down his cup. He needed to find a distraction.  
“Wilbur?” he asked, looking over to where his newly revived son sat.  
“yes?” his voice was stern, Phil tried to hide the hurt on his face.  
“would you like anything to eat?”

The day went as fast as it could have. Techno not returning for a long time. he heard the door open from his room, eyes barely open.  
so when his buzzer went off it was more or less a shock.

What on earth was Ranboo doing?

And as soon as the three of them were around the map, they were off. Phil taking to the skies following carl and diving into the portal.  
and soon there they were.

Phil felt his hear beat faster as he saw the pillar, just lower than where he was in the skies.  
he could hear the tune being hummed away by his youngest. It was too dangerous to get him from this position.  
he needed to land.

**_I'm 20 stories up, yeah, up at the top,  
I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,  
Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,_ **

Techno had started off on a good day. Wilbur had been revived the night prior and was still getting used to the solid feelings in his legs. But it didn’t take too long. Once or twice his twin would trip up but someone was there to catch him.

Phil was in the kitchen cooking away. everything was almost perfect. But even they knew something was missing. They all did.  
the chat, Wilbur, Philza and himself. They all knew what or who wasn’t there. it seemed too silent without him screeching into the abyss about something or another.  
it made his heart ache in pain. He wanted his brother here, but he still wasn’t over the betrayal that happened months ago. He didn’t think he ever would be.

Not after the look in the eyes. The broken, soulless look he was given when the tnt stopped raining down.  
he wanted so badly to hug his brother, beg for forgiveness. But he stayed firm. Turned around and whispering an apology.  
it took weeks to stop having nightmares about his baby brother, the youngest dying. Either by his hands or dreams. It had kept him hup night after night.

He could see it eating away at Phil too.

Wilbur had been less than pleased. But was exited at the thought of seeing tommy with all of his memories intact. He said he had so much to apologise for.  
despite being here, the first thing Wilbur did was punch both Phil and techno in the nose, both now thoroughly broken and sore, ad yelled at them for what they had done.  
he watched as ‘revived-bur’ as they jokingly called him looked into a book tommy had left behind during his exile. Techno had created a chest for tommy’s things.

He may have blown up the room but he knew there were a few things his brother would get mad at if they were destroyed.  
Wilbur seemed to chuckle at something before turning the page over. It still felt too quiet.

He decided to go hunting. Carl came with him, he felt like needed to go far. Away from the house that was quiet.

He arrived back at nightfall. skipping lunch and arriving in time for dinner. A late one. Left out on the table whilst the fire slowly died down.

The bowl was filled with stew. A philza classic.  
he smiled at it and began to eat. the fire had more wood and stoked. The room warming up.

Then the message had been sent and he felt his instincts almost kick in. Ranboo tended to only send messages out when he needed help with something. So, the lack of context filled him with something. Definitely not concern for his…friend?

He heard Phil and Wilbur come down the stairs, quickly looking over a map they were quick to realise just where the coordinates laid. On the outskirts of the crater once known as L’manburg. Why Ranboo would think there was any danger there was unknown.

But none the less the three geared up and got themselves ready. Techno deciding to take Wilbur on the back of carl and let philza fly ahead.

The trip didn’t take too long, the nether being a quick but very dangerous trip.

As they made their way out, they caught the sight of a pillar not too far ahead. Someone was up there.

His eyes widened.

Theseus was up there.

He ushered carl to go faster.

**_I bet my mamma found my letter, now she's calling the cops,  
I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,_ **

Wilbur remembered. Ghostbur didn’t.  
he remembered each remark he made back in pogtopia. Every spat that happened that was one sided. The way his brother didn’t like small spaces and loud noises.  
the fear in the youngest’s eyes both times he had been banished.

The way he cried when every place he had ever been blew up or pushed him at an arm’s length. Dropping him when they deemed it fit.  
and now he was back. with every memory etched into his mind, engraved there for all eternity.

How could Ghostbur have been so blind?  
he immediately asks where tommy is when he doesn’t see him.

He gets angry and punches them both. It feels so good.

The next day comes by in a flash. He is curled up by the fire with a warm blanket over his shoulder reading one of tommy’s many books from when he was in exile. It brought a smile to his face to see that his humour hadn’t taken to great a dent. But it was still something that wouldn’t be as fixed anymore.

Phil asks him a question.  
he sees the hurt on the mans face no matter how hard he tries to hide it. he inwardly smiles. Good.

Hours pass as he is sitting in the spare room when he sees a message and shuffling from the rooms outside. He watches as Phil pulls out a map.  
“where were the coordinates again?”  
he gets an answer and circles an area on the map. On the outskirts of L'manburg.

When they arrive his heart stutters. His heart shatters and he feels the tears threatening to pour down his face.  
Ranboo and Tubbo already there. they are surprised to see him. he doesn’t blame them.

The one thing not to change from his time as a ghost was the blue. And his hands were slowly standing, turning almost black as it creeped up his arms.  
“toms! Please get down from there!” he hollars up, “toms! Please!”  
he doesn’t get a response.  
he sees as philza stands poised, ready to catch tommy If he decided to fall.

Techno let out a noise almost akin to a whimper as he looked up. with Wilbur.  
he held his brother’s hand, the blue sure to stain his hands but neither seemed to give a care about it in that moment.  
they wanted their baby brother safe. And they didn’t know how to bring him down.

**_'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,  
Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,_ **

Eret had been busy to say the least. They had been doing many things and getting ready. Nikki had been visiting every now and then but she heard that today his friend was in snowchester staying with jack. So it was just him today.

He had decided to do some painting. He had found an old picture from a much happier time. a few weeks before the betrayal. All of them in one photo.  
Before they could look at him with a smile, now he saw glares and the occasional glance. It hurt. At least things were slowly getting better, finally after months of conflict he was repairing his relationships with everyone.  
if tommy could forgive her, then he was sure that more were to follow. God knows that child could hold a grudge.

He found himself chuckling as he began to sketch the photo onto the canvases. Maybe this could be a peace offering for tommy. he hopes that tommy can forgive her.  
he did once find their conversations evrgecti. Sometimes even hard to he had always been able to just barely hold a conversation with tommy. the kid changing subject almost at any second he was reminded of something else. It was slightly hard to keep up with at some moments. But he missed that. he would give anything to have another sometime soon.  
maybe they could go visit tommy in a few days? Last he heard the hotel was in its final construction stage.

He had been there when dream had tommy and Tubbo cornered. There was so much about that situation he didn’t know how to react to.  
the fact Tubbo was seconds away from losing his final life.  
the discs were back to their rightful owner…  
dream was now in pandoras vault.  
but it was what tommy had said that stuck with him.  
“if you don’t come down, then ill just kill me,” said with such confidence and barely any regret. Those who had been there had looked around at one another in concern. But forgot about it after… other than herself it seemed.

Then the message arrived. he thought little of it until half an hour later. Another one appeared.  
<Wilbursoot> emergency. Help tommy.  
<Wilbursoot> help tommy

He felt her blood turn cold. Fear striking him as they ditched everything, grabbed their glasses and cape and booked it out of the castle. Only stopping to look up. fear blocked any noise from leaving as he saw the pillar in the distance.

He needed to be quicker.  
he could see one or two more groups of figures. Guessing that they were trying their best to reach the location.

No one would say anything to his face, but everyone held a spot for tommy. she thinks so at least.

He stopped in his tracks once he reached the group. Ranboo, Tubbo, Wilbur(?), techno and philza. It was a gathering of people he never expected to see in once place. Let alone in this kind of situation.  
“TOMS!” he hollered up, “don’t do it, please!” he didn’t want to lose his friend. No one here wanted to lose tommy, he told herself.

The longer he looked up, the more panic seemed to seep into the air, just before an idea crossed his mind.  
he patted Wilbur on the shoulder,” buy me some time. I have an idea.”

He scampered away towards a tree line and began cutting down as many as he could. Shifting them into planks.

**_'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,  
I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,_ **

Nikki and jack had been sitting together. Each with a book in hand, listing all the ways they could deal with tommy. some much more violent than the others.  
it sometimes felt like the more they continued, the angrier they got towards him.

That with each new idea, it was becoming a firmer belief in their minds.

So, when they saw the message from Ranboo, they glanced at one another. Then they heard a door slam open from the direction of Tubbo’s house and went straight to the windows to look out.

He was running at a speed they didn’t know he was capable of.

Quickly they opened the door and called out for him. yelling as loudly as they could.  
but he seemed to not respond. They quickly gathered their stuff, bringing extra with them in case there was an opportunity to take out tommy for once and for all.

They looked between one another and began their journey. Much slower and at a steady pace, the direction Tubbo took of in being that of L’manburg, or what was left of it at least. The sound of yelling getting closer. Some voices they hadn’t heard in a while, others ones that they hadn’t heard in what felt like forever.

Nikki almost had to jump out of the way when she saw Eret running past with a frantic look on his face, reaching the tree line from which they had just emerged and haphazardly cutting them down at such a pace it seemed almost inhuman.

“hey Eret? You okay there?” nikki asked as she walked over to where he stood.  
“no time, need to get back to toms,” he muttered before bolting back.  
what the hell had he fucking done now?

Jack and nikki shared a look with one another, feet quickly catching up with Eret before they both found themselves at a standstill, following everyone’s gazes upwards, mouths hanging wide open as they saw the figure at the very top.

Nikki looked down to where her bow was slung over her shoulder. The arrows in her quiver sat patiently, ready for use. A pain emanating from her chest as memories swarmed her mind.  
and no matter how hard she tried….  
“tommy, get down from there now!” she found herself hollering up, no one deserved this. No one.

Jack looked between nikki and tommy. small memories of his own flashing in his eyes.  
until he remembered what he had heard tommy say back in that room in the middle of nowhere. Just how long had tommy been planning this? Was this his final card. Die and put everyone that cared about him in such a turmoil that no one would recover.  
“come down tommy! its not worth it!” he yelled up.

One or two of the others surrounding him joined in the call.

**_But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,  
I never bought a suit before in my life,  
But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice._ **

He rememberd standing on the stage and calling out to the audience. Banishing two of its founders.  
he remembers when Tubbo pleaded at him to let tommy come back for almost a week straight, only for every request to be ignored.  
he remembers when he put Tubbo in the box, and forced Technoblade to execute him Infront of everyone.

He remembers dying in that van.

He remembers watching tommy struggle in his second exile, created by his best friend. Enduring all that dream did. Slipping away into a shell of nothingness. He was there when the kid almost jumped twice.

He was there when Technoblade took him under his wing for a while. Giving the child a place to stay. But never the right form of comfort that he needed.  
the way he dropped tommy at the second his ideals no longer aligned with Tommy’s.

He was there when L’manburg exploded into an array of oranges and yellows falling from the skies.

He remembers the way tommy screamed in agony at losing the last thing he had of his brother.

Now he wonders why everyone finally cares. They didn’t before. Yet… here they were. Gathered below, some ready to start climbing up. others ready to catch.

Each one calling up their songs of apologies. Ones that he can tell that tommy is trying his best to block out. as hard as he possibly can.

He places his hands in his pockets as he looks up, no one has seen him yet it seems. His own red eyes looking up, and then glancing over to where the other horned figure stood. Panic and fear coming off him in waves at a time.

He watches as nikki and jack arrive. Both looking ready to murder. But they stop. and they call for him to come down as well. He wonders why they care now despite all their assassination attempts.

He sees as puffy arrives, then Sam, foolish, slime, the eggpire and there at the back. the ghostly form of a blue sheep and a cow. He chuckles, walking over and petting both on the head.  
if he did jump. At least he wouldn’t be alone…

**_So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow._ **

Puffy and Sam had been talking about everything. Tommy, the egg… what would come next?  
they knew tommy was just a child thrown into war. He had been betrayed by enough people and had enough mental damage that would break even one of them. but he still walked on through the pain.

Sam had told puffy what dream had told him. the fact the man would think of doing such a thing riled them both up.  
then they wondered what would happen in the future. They didn’t want to leave the boy without some form of a guardian he could go to.

God knows that Phil had done a bad job at that. Wilbur had been good until he broke. Still, even Wilbur had lost his childhood raising tommy from what they had heard from the younger one.

Maybe it was a daring plan, but they hoped to get an answer. Sitting in front of them is a book. one that had been signed by both. And needed only two more. One from tommy, claiming he was okay with this. And one from Phil, letting them have legal guardian ship over the boy.

They would give tommy as much time as needed to think over it. they wouldn’t mind if he decided no.  
but they sure as hell would give Phil a deadline of a week or two.

But they would get tommy’s first.

A weak smile plastered on both their faces. They hoped so much that they could give the kid some form of guidance. He needed so many more adult figures to rely on instead of just himself.  
they knew that there was barely anything the kid could potetioaly do that they couldn’t handle. But they would still try their damned best.

So when they saw the message, they were surprised. It wasn’t like Ranboo to ask for help in the chat. But knowing techno and Phil they would be quick onto the scene.  
so they picked up the book, looked at one another an began their decen to tommy’s home.

The walk was pleasantly quiet. A few mobs here and there were quickly dealt with. The book being held protectively in puffy’s grasp. And yet when they reached the portal, the second message appeared.

It didn’t take them much longer to locate where they were. Puffy feeling her heart shatter, she knew the kid had truma. She knew it would be a while until he was fully recovered from all the events.

She didn’t realise how bad it was apparently. She pulled the book close to her chest. feeling it hammer away.  
“toms! Hey kiddo! Could you please come down from there for us!” she yelled, trying her best to remain calm, her body was shaking, The traitor.

Sam didn’t know how to feel. His words locked up in his throat. He opened his mouth but nothing seemed to want to come out. the tears that poured were caught by puffy who walked over to his side. Looking at him with scared eyes that he knew matched his own.

if no one would give him the world.  
they would do it, no matter the cost.

he just needed to survive first.

A few more people arrived behind them. it seemed as if half the server was here.  
voices yelled up, out of tune but still in sync.

They wanted to give him a home. And they’d be damned if they didn’t try.

**_My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrist again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,_ **

Bad had been sitting by the egg.  
the red vines seemed to be growing everywhere and everywhere.  
Antfrost was towards the back of the room guarding the entrance.

Foolish was of course upstairs by the spawner as usual.

The day had been slow and honestly one of the most boring bad had in a while. He still doesn’t understand how tommy can be immune to the egg? There had to be something the kid wanted.

Maybe Wilbur? What about riches? Maybe even a supply of netherite armour?

But none of the suggestions got through. Not until recently at least, the egg told him that it had been heard by Thomas.  
a simple wish but one that bad had been confused by greatly. Far more than when he didn’t understand the immunity.

What did the egg mean by tommy not wanting to be the hero again?  
why did it use those words?

He had been there when techno had called him a hero before setting the withers upon his brother. At the time, bad had felt a pang of guilt as he saw a once close family being torn at the seams.

The message from Ranboo had been merely glanced over. The egg letting out a noise of anger. It hadn’t been too happy recently. Far hungrier and spreading faster than bad could keep up with.

He swung his legs back and forth. His eyes glancing over to the exit. Thinking if he should get some fresh air, maybe try entice someone onto the eggs side.  
he jumped down from his perch on the egg. A small buzz filled the air, Antfrost looking over to bad and bad to Antfrost before looking at their communicators.

They didn’t quite understand.  
the messages sounding desperate. Ghostbur hadn’t been seen for days either. maybe he could take this as a chance?

They swiftly made their way outside. Looking around before stopping themselves. Just in the distance, but not too far away… a gathering, swarming what looked like a pillar. A figure standing eerily close to the edge made him freeze before bounding his way over quickly.

he looked around, turning to Tubbo, “please tell me the muffin head isn’t up there.”  
“we- he wont listen. He hasn’t backed away in the slightest.”

Foolish stood next to nikki and jack. A hand on his shoulder.  
from what he had seen of tommy… the kid was rash, loud and very much so annoying. He had killed foolish and he was angry at him for not giving his stuff back.

But he would never want anyone to lose their final life this way. no way on earth.

**_My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._ **

Everyone was gathered around the pillar. Building up slowly, trying their best not to spook tommy any more than he already looked. And as they were finally able to make a platform around him, he fell to his knees.

Tears streamed down his face as puffy, Sam and everyone raced forwards, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. Scared to let go.  
they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. No one wanting to leave.  
wails filled the air. The broken sound of a boy who had seen to much, been through too much. had seen so many things happen to last a life time in the very beginning of his life.  
a childhood torn away and a broken family.

The noise brought tears to the eyes of the sirens as they listened to the young boy’s own song.

Suffering, hatred, anger, mourning, loyalty and broken. All those melody’s melting into one symphony.  
and soon, it became quiet. Too quiet.  
as they shuffled him around into a better position, they realised that he had fallen asleep. his head resting gently on Sam’s shoulder.

His hair grown out form the long months in exile covered his face.  
the lack of anything covering his arms showed burns, and old cuts from wars long since passed, but fresh in their minds.

Sam pulled him ever so slightly closer. Scared that if he were to let go, he would vanish in an instant.

“we should take him home,” Wilbur muttered into the air.  
“not- not to his,” Ranboo said back,” its not too safe there just now.”

Some gave him a side glance.  
“trust me,” Ranboo whispered, of all the things he could forget. He hoped that maybe what he saw would be one. Or that he would wake up in a dream.

No one pushed Ranboo any further. He didn’t need this.  
Sam shuffled his arms and picked tommy up as best as he could. Holding him bridal style and close to his chest. he seemed uncomfortably light. Far too light actually.

It was fairly quick to get down, with people making a makeshift staircase.

Foolish and slime stayed behind. Tearing down the pillars and platform as everyone looked around for a place to gather.  
no one said it out loud, but they were thankful. They didn’t want it to remain a part of the landscape. It seemed like a far too macabre thing to do.

They stopped as they arrived in snowchester. A familiar place that they knew tommy would be okay waking up in. or they hoped so at least.  
Tubbo let Sam place tommy down on the sofa of his small house, it would be too difficult to get him up a ladder, so for now. this would be the best thing.

The only people inside the room were puffy, Sam, Tubbo and a newly revived Wilbur.  
ghostly eyes looked around the room. No one stopped him as he sat on the floor by his brother. A blanket was draped over him, his brother had a few more but as long as he was safe, he didn’t care.  
his baby brother needed him. he wasn’t there before. But he was here now.

Tubbo didn’t know what to do anymore. His best friend, practically brother was lying on his sofa. Looking paler than a ghast would.  
he looked so tired. His cheeks slightly sunken. But not as much as he knew they used to be.  
he could feel the tears silently falling. He didn’t say anything as puffy pulled him into a hug. Muttering comfort that he couldn’t seem to focus on. every part in his brain screamed that this was his fault. And he agreed.

Sam stood off to the side. His mind filled with static as he made his way out the door, looking around at the gathering of people.  
everyone had the same thought. What would they do now?

“Phil? Can I speak to you later with puffy?” Sam asked, it was barely audible. But loud enough that the avian gave a nod.  
“is tom’s okay?” techno finally spoke.  
“he’s still asleep. I think it would be a good idea for everyone to head home for the night. get some sleep okay? We can gather tomorrow and talk about this then,” puffy said as she too emerged from the door.

Everyone reluctantly agreed. It would be good to take the night to let this settle some. It still felt surreal to many of them.  
“would you like to talk now or tomorrow?” Phil asked as everyone slowly split away in groups.  
“well…if you have time now… but. I'm not sure if you will like the topic,” Sam said.

Ranboo muttered something to techno.  
“were going to go make sure Tommy’s house is cleaned up.”  
and like that they began their own journey.

Puffy gave a weak smile as she closed the door, the cold wasn’t too cold for her. The jacket she had on keeping her warm enough.  
she held out the book in hand. avoiding any eye contact, but looking over to Sam who gave her a nod of encouragement.

**_We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night?_ **

Wilbur pulled the blanket closer to himself. Snuggling in as he finally shifted his gaze away from the almost ghostly pale face that belonged to his baby brother.  
nothing in this situation felt right anymore.  
he was alive once again, against his will- might he add, and now he almost loses a brother, who wasn’t even invited to his summoning. It felt so cruel.

His eyes lifted up slightly as Tubbo held out a warm cup. It didn’t take much to know that it was filled with warm coco. The marshmallows and whipped cream giving it away.  
“do you remember back in the old house when tommy used to crash from sugar rushes?” Wilbur asked, a very slight echo in his voice.  
Tubbo chuckled, “yeah. He would complain for hours on end about having a sore stomach before sleeping the day away…” he gave a weary smile, “I wonder when it all changed.”

The air was silent again. But not as sad as before.  
“did you know back in pogtopia sometimes tommy would spend hours watching techno plant potatoes?”  
Wilbur turned his gaze, “that’s what he was doing?”  
“yeah. He said that when it was all over that maybe we could find somewhere and have a bigger potato farm just for techno.”

Wilbur laughed, trying to stay quiet, “If techno had a bigger farm, I think he would have been able to feed everyone on the server.”  
they spent the next couple hours chatting away. any grudges held gone.

With each memory that was spoken. Weather about pogtopia, the early years of L’manburg or from when they found Tubbo on the side of the road. Each one filled them with a little bit of hope, that maybe things could get better with some effort.

When the door opened. They fell silent, watching as puffy and Sam entered, looking a stressed.  
they joined the two on the floor. Giving glances over to tommy and the boys.  
“are you okay?” Tubbo asked finally.

“we- “puffy stopped herself.  
“here.” Sam passed over a book to Wilbur

Wilbur took the book from the older man. Looking at it as if it held all the secrets of the world.  
yet, as he opened the book and began to read, he didn’t know exactly how to react or what to say.  
he just glanced up at the both of them and then back to what was in his hands. “you want to- you. really?” he asked, glancing to his sleeping brother.  
“yes. It’s a bout time tommy had adults in his life that he can rely on to not disappear or betray him. I hope you are okay with this,” puffy said, giving the best smile she could muster.  
“I hope he does sign it. Phil was never there. he doesn’t have the right to start acting like a dad to toms now,” Wilbur stated as he passed the book back.

place, “your trying to adopt tommy?”  
“yeah… he needs to stop relying on so few people. I know you are his best friend. I know you want to be there for him. but so do we… and we think this could be a good wat to go forwards,”

Tubbo gave a smile of his own, “I don’t think I could stop you if I tried Sam.”

One by one, they fell asleep in peaceful slumber.  
nothing was okay- it was far from it. but maybe… just maybe they could help piece things back together.

**_When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream,  
When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?_ **

Ranboo was silent as he made his way over to the dirt house built haphazardly into the side of the hill.  
the door ever so slightly open. But not enough to indicate a monster was inside.

Ranboo shifted nervously as he pushed it. a slight creek filling the air.

The mess was something that techno wasn’t expecting. It looked like a swarm of mobs had broken in and torn everything apart.  
picture frames were shattered and bed sheets were torn to pieces.

Had tommy done this? Had all of it built up and had he lashed out so gravely that he ruined his own house?

“here,” Ranboo waved him over to where a box sat on the bed. A music box to be exact.  
but he felt his face fall as soon as he saw what sat next to it. shattered vinyl discs of cat, mellohi and blocks.

Those- those had meant so much to him…  
“why would he do it? I don’t- “  
“I don’t know either. ill start picking up the glass…” techno cut in. he didn’t want to think about why his youngest brother would do such a thing. He had a feeling he knew perfectly why.  
the glass was sharp. Of course, it was.

The pictures he picked up were sharper, not cutting through his skin, but leaving an aching in his chest.

Some were family photos. Pill, Wilbur, tommy and Tubbo with himself. Standing outside the house, pulling silly faces.  
red marker crossed out everyone but tommy. like he had been crossing out them from his life.  
he didn’t blame him.

He piled the pictures together. Neatly in a pile where they would always be in view.  
he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his own. Taken the day tommy had arrived in their family at the young age of four.  
his thirteen-year-old self was attempting to pick him up in his arms, barely achieving.

He remembered the day so vividly.  
he placed it on the pile with the others.

His gaze moved over to where Ranboo sat, picking up torn fabric, muttering about sewing it back together…. It was beyond repair; he didn’t say anything.  
“maybe we could make him something techno?” Ranboo said, trying to start a conversation, “I have some wool back home- we could make him a scarf or a blanket or- “he watched as tears poured from the teen’s eyes.

He pushed himself of the floor and pulled him into a hug.  
“I don’t know what to do- “Ranboo sobbed,” I want to help but- “  
techno didn’t know how to respond. Choosing to hold the enderman hybrid closer as his own tears poured.

They would find some way to help tommy. weather his brother liked it or not. He wasn’t there when he was growing up, be he would be now. if tommy would let him that is…

**_We feel a little pity, but don't empathize  
The old are getting older, watch a young man die,_ **

Phil walked. Choosing not to fly… the book was still burned in his eyes. He knew it was for the better. He knew it was… they had given him time; he was thankful for that. saying that tommy should be the first to sign it.  
he agreed. If he did it first, he was scared it would make him look as if he didn’t want tommy anymore. But it was the opposite. He wanted to talk to the boy, his boy. But he had little to no right to call him that after all he had taken away from him despite barely being there in the first place.

He had almost lost a second son after just getting the first one back. he would have to find some way to prove that he cared. It seemed like such a far distance to get from barely knowing his own son to maybe being able to hold a conversation with him.  
he chuckled to himself solemnly. He didn’t deserve this; his son didn’t deserve him as a father.

Maybe Sam and puffy are right… but that didn’t make it any less painful.

The house didn’t have any lights on, meaning Ranboo and techno were still back in L’manburg for now.  
he unlocked the door and pushed it open gently. Closing it behind with a soft click and a release of air he hadn’t realise he had been holding in the first place.

He looked around the empty house. Filled with nothing but heavy air that felt somewhat suffocating.  
he turned the lights on with a shaky hand.

He wonders how things would have gone if he didn’t leave them behind at such a young age…  
maybe if he had been there from the start- or even when the letters stopped coming.

A heavy feeling settled down into his chest as he caught sight of a chest tucked away at the back. he slowly made his way over, gingerly opening the lid, as if he used to much force it would shatter.

He carefully pulled out some of its contents.  
Wilbur's old jacket was there, several pictures of a none blown up L'manburg… and a few books. One containing message’s even he had been too afraid to read.  
correspondents between him and Ranboo during his exile.

Looking through what was there, he didn’t even realise he had begun to cry until he felt the lack of oxygen in his screaming lungs. His blurry vision pouring salty tears down his cheeks.

Maybe if he had been there once for his sons. Maybe they wouldn’t come to this. Dead or close to.  
he knows this is his fault and no one else’s.

**_A Mother and a Son and someone you know, smile at each other and realize you don't,_ **

The headache he felt when he woke up was the first thing he felt. The pounding in his skull that came after crying for hours. But the warmth that surrounded him was different to the cool dirt mound he lived in. so where was he.

As he cracked his eyes open it didn’t take long to guess in the slightest. Snowchester.  
there over by the wall laid Sam and puffy with a blanket draped over themselves. A blue one and white one.  
the familiar brunette with horns head drooped backwards, he was going to have a crick in his neck when he woke up, that was for certain.

And then his breath caught in his throat. Splayed out on the floor as if he had been tipped over, with a deep blue blanket covering himself. Was his deceased… non deceased brother.  
he didn’t hear Tubbo wake up, turn and face him.

But Tubbo knew exactly what he was looking at.  
“tommy, are you alright?” he asked as he rubbed his neck.  
“what…why am I here big man… and what is ghost- Wilbur doing here?” he choked out, panic filling his mind as small memories of the night before trickled in.

Tubbo looked at tommy with concerned eyes as the latter backed himself into the sofa.  
he crept forwards, placing a hand on Wilbur's leg and shook it slightly.  
“m’fuck off,” the older boy replied, pulling the blanket over his head.  
“tommy’s awake Wilbur,” at those words Wilbur seemed to shoot up. letting out a startled yelp as he got entangled in the blanket, sending him to the floor with a thud.

Tommy relaxed slightly, letting out a small laugh as he tried his best to repressed his smile.  
Tubbo sent him one that seemed to blind him.

Something seemed to strike him as his mind flashed, sending him to the top of a dirt pile that was swarmed with people below.  
it seemed to hone in the tear-streaked face of Tubbo from above. Calling at him to come down.

He blinked and it was gone.  
“Tubbo?” he muttered.  
“yeah toms?”  
“why did you guys stop me?” he wasn’t a fool… he knew what he had done now… his mind freezing in recoil. Who knew repressing things backfired?

Wilbur was the one who spoke up first, “because we couldn’t live without you. we would have followed you anywhere toms. Hell, and back,” his words were sweet. But they left a bitter taste in his heart.

He gripped one of the several blankets covering himself.  
“has anyone been to my house?” he whispered.  
“Ranboo and techno I think, I don’t know why. They wouldn’t say- “

He didn’t catch the rest of it as his ears began to ring. The violent fit he had thrown in his bout of anger… he didn’t want anyone to see it. what he had done to… to the discs? He wanted to bury that with him as he fell from the heavens.

“hey, toms- “he couldn’t breathe.  
“tommy- “was someone speaking?  
“can you listen to my voice for me?” yeah- he could do that.  
“breath in four,” he did as told, “hold for seven,” this was easy, “release for eight.”

Whoever was speaking repeated this several more times.  
he yawned and leaned in to their chest, he was tired… when wasn’t he?

**_You don't know what happened to that kid you raised,  
What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay?_ **

Ranboo and techno spent the entire night cleaning everything and fixing what could be repaired.  
when they had finally finished, they started their track back, making sure the door was locked behind using the key Ranboo had ben gifted a long time ago, carried around on himself without realising. Forgotten about for a while.

They had found Phil curled up in a bundle with Wilbur's old jacket as a form of blanket. A sore sight to see, especially as they got closer, the tear tracks that had dried still looking somewhat fresh.  
they didn’t wake him up.

Ranboo nodded a goodbye as he left the house, going to his own, where he wouldn’t sleep. Not for a long time. instead fixing up his loom and grabbing the wool he remembered about in his chest. he would make something.  
maybe a jumper or a blanket?  
but what colours should he use.

He decided on white and red.

He should be writing in his memory book- he didn’t want to forget it. he didn’t want to forget that he was making gift for tommy- he didn’t want to forget he didn’t want to-

He stopped himself. His hands were violently shaking.  
why couldn’t he remember why tommy was exiled. Why did he have a feeling he was the one to blame.  
he knew he had been there on they day of the incident. So why did tommy take all the blame and not let Ranboo? Why?

He turned back to the loom. He would get the rest done at a later date. Right now, he just needed a long sleep filled with nothing.  
and as he walked away.

He couldn’t help but believe that this was all his fault. No matter how hard he tried.  
he would forget the days passing events in the evening.

He would grieve once again when techno tells him what happened.

**_I didn't know 'cause you didn't say,  
Now Mamma feels guilt, yeah, Mamma feels pain,_ **

Dream had been alone for a while. Word didn’t get to places like they used to, confined in the cell.  
he wondered what tommy was doing now.

Sam had told him of the hotel. Maybe it was complete and they were celebrating its opening. Maybe the egg had spread further on the server?  
maybe someone had decided that peace wouldn’t last and had blown up another monument…

Well… Sam hadn’t been here for at least a few hours. The automated food dispensers being key proof in that.

So, when the warden finally showed face, looking more worn and wearier than before, he was dying to know what happened…  
“you really broke him. you know? not just you but everyone here…. Even myself at some point I'm guessing,” he chuckled darkly.  
dream didn’t miss the tears building up in the man’s eyes, “so… what happened. I'm assuming this is about tommy?” dream was smiling under the mask.

“he tried to kill himself,” Sam snapped, “that’s nothing, you should be proud of,” his words were like venom, his voice fangs.  
“its not the first time you know,” dream muttered, grinning as Sam went from angry to pale faced, “what?”

“yeah, back in exile. We had gone to see the tree, leaving tommy in the hub. Any slower and I don’t think I could have stopped him,” he rolled his eyes as Sam left without a word.  
“just remember, I wasn’t the one who exiled him. I wasn’t the one who didn’t come and visit… that’s on all of you.”

Once again he was back in the quiet.  
tommy really was something. Even when close to death at his own hands, the whole server can put aside their differences. Just to make sure the boy is safe from harm.  
how long would exile have lasted if Tubbo visited back in the beginning. Or if everyone had come to the party, and realised just how he was coping with being alone?

Tommy was like a pack animal. He needed that extra protection, that family. Cause without it, he was bound to die.  
maybe dream knew that back in exile. He knew they boy was wild. But still… he was just a boy.

_You whispered to Technoblade: I'm ready to cash that favour in. it’s a present_

He sends a pair of coordinates along with it and hopes that maybe techno will listen.  
he has no use for them in here and quite frankly, he wasn’t going to let them collect dust either.

If the boy was so desperate to become Icarus, then he would give him the wings to be so.

**_When you were young, you never thought you'd die,  
Found that you could but too scared to try,  
You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye,_ **

They set up a group. No one told tommy where they were going, just that they had found something and needed to make sure it wasn’t going to cause danger to the server.

A small era of peace had begun. And they were sure as hell going to keep it that way until tommy was better. Or as best as he could be. The eggpire, jack and nikki, techno and Ranboo. That was the party.  
each one was headed out I the rough direction. Searching and searching.

Whatever dream had was clearly very far away. so far, two nights worth of traveling. And they were running low on food. One more night and they would need to double back at this rate…

But they surged on. bad and venom walked away slightly just in eyesight, but not close enough that techno could hear what they were saying.  
Ranboo looked unnerved, he didn’t blame him. it hurt enough that he had to be there when it happened, only to forget the next day and wondering why techno looked as if he had been crying.

Now he stood by his side, looking for any signs of someone living in the area, if dream truly had a home, he was right about it being far, far away.  
techno just believed that this was a distraction for the homeless man to try and escape containment, not that Sam would let him out any time soon.  
not after the information he learned.

And if the green bastard did?  
well, tommy would have an army at his disposal to make sure that last cannon life of dreams was taken.

“over here!” the voice of nikki rung through the air, it was distant, but they could hear it.  
they swiftly made their way to what looked like a door implanted into the side of a mountain. Hidden almost too well… he must have wanted the contents safe if it wasn’t on display.

It didn’t take long to craft the button, it did however, take longer to find where the button was meant to go.  
after several failed attempts, the finally heard the sound of pistons firing away. pulling blocks back.

The room was small… at least a nine by nine. Obsidian lined the outside. But the contents was one thing only.  
“is that-?” bad gasped.  
“no fucking way!” yelled jack as he ran a hand through his hair.  
“well then, let’s get this back to tommy, eh?” Technoblade laughed.

Dream was a dick. But this was something else.

**_Climb to the roof to see if you could fly._ **

Tommy spent the days curled up in a ball in a makeshift bed. It wasn’t as nice as the one at his house, but far superior than the cold floor of a tent. So, he wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

Sam and puffy spent it in turns making sure if he needed anything, that he would have something. If he needed a glass of water or a snack and such.  
telling him that he needed a break, and that they were more than willing to help.

So, when they finally left the room, leaving behind the book he hadn’t seen before, placed on the table. Clearly of importance, he wasn’t sure he had seen puffy without it- he was curious.

He steadily walked over. They weren’t wrong about him being tired. The feeling of being hit by a falling anvil never seemed to leave, but at least it wasn’t so bad today.  
he seemed to blink and the book was in his hands. he flicked over to the first page and blinked, and then again. Rubbing his eyes in confusion.

What the absolute hell?  
he read over everything. He knew what this was. he knew exactly what this was.  
there was no signature from Phil yet… did that mean he still wanted him? or did it mean he didn’t know.

It had to be one or the other. Phil hadn’t been there growing up, he wouldn’t be surprised if the man would willingly give him up.

Each page was filled with promises of a happy future, of potential parents that would be there for him when he needed. If it was a cold or a scraped knee…. That was more than Phil had ever done for him.  
that had always been left to Wilbur…

He looked around for a quill. This was his chance to finally have a family. God knows he and Technoblade would never be on good terms for a long time.  
he found a quill on the windowsill just by the table.  
he etched his signature in ink. This… he hoped this was the right decision.

He closed the book over. Putting everything back before lying down once again. The smallest movement making him feel so tired he thought he would fall asleep standing upright.  
he wonders if that would even be possible.

He pulls one of the softer blankets closer, closing his eyes. But it seemed as if sleep would not yet come.

The door creaked open. He kept his eyes close.  
the audible, loud footsteps he knew belonged to Sam; walk somewhere in the direction of the table he had been only moments prior. The room seemed to fall silent for a second.  
he could feel his heart beating faster and faster.

The sound of footsteps became clearer as they came closer, stopping just in front of him.  
the blanket over him was pulled further up, tucked neatly around him just before Sam ruffled his hair lightly. He relaxed.  
“I promise that ill be there for you, okay?” he whispered, “I just hope you will believe me,” the steps left the room.

Tommy didn’t know if he could, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try…  
sleep finally overtook him.

**_So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow._ **

Phil found himself in the wreckage of the once L’manburg. Trying his best to avoid the crimson corruption spreading everywhere and everywhere.

His wings ruffled in the wind, unconsciously pulling them closer to keep himself warmer. Or as warm as he could. He had come here with a mission, but found himself stalling as long as he could.  
the bag of items heavy in his hand. he would take these to where tommy lives.

But his feet were glued at the crater, the damage that had been caused finally settling down in his stomach in unease.  
he looked up to see a figure, silhouetted by the sunlight. He didn’t look familiar in the slightest. Well, he held a resemblance to the boy who was best friends to his youngest.  
but that was about it.

“hey there, haven’t seen you before,” Phil spoke as he waved at the figure.  
laughter seemed to erupt form his form. He had the same ghostly eyes as Wilbur. Had he died too? “you know, tommy and the others spoke so highly of you?” his voice was like gravel, his words biting.  
“no… but I wasn’t exactly there was i?” he replied, saying exactly what the man had been thinking.  
“eh. Guess I could say the same here. But life moves on.”  
“I still don’t know your name,” Phil interjected.  
“and sometimes, you need to let go of what’s holding you down,” the ram horned man turned to face him, “you could give your son a better future you know? sometimes, things aren’t meant to be. But I believe this is.”

He turned to walk away before stopping, “oh- the names schlatt. Tell Wilbur that friend misses him?”

He continued walking. He could see the ghostly apparition appear behind the man. One of a sheep, the other of a cow.

Quickly taking a deep breath, he mulled over the man’s words… he was right in so many ways. This… this was the perfect way to give his son the family he needed- no. deserved.  
he deserved so much more than he himself had given.

If tommy wanted to start over, he was fine with that. if he wanted to start over with a new family? He wouldn’t stop him… no matter how much his chest ached at him not too.

He turned to walk away, he had to drop the bag at tommy’s home. One step at a time, right?

**_My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrist again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,_ **

Techno arrived at the building in snowchester six days after their departure. The heavy item slung across his back using some fashioned rope.  
apparently knots where the one thing Ranboo did seem to recall strangely enough.  
he had knocked on the door and was now waiting.

It wasn’t like the cold of the tundra he lived in, it was less sharp cold and more winter wonderland. The buildings each built in such a way that his own home looked like it would blend into the background.

It opened with a gust of warm air. Welcoming to the piglin side of him that was so used to warmth.

“is that a- “puffy gasped.  
“yeah, guess dream didn’t want it to wase away… I'm here to give it to tommy,” he said, a half-smile half grimace on his face. not sure how to feel about this situation. Then again, who did?

She let him inside. He placed the item down on the nearest table. The sound of footsteps echoed above as puffy climbed the ladder, muttering something to someone that he couldn’t pick up on. not that he wanted too anyways.

Puffy came down first, followed by Tubbo, who was followed by tommy. Technoblade held his breath. Looking at his youngest, baby brother with a sadness in his eyes.  
he looked frail still, but healthier still. It was a start he guessed.  
“hey techno…” tommy began, “it’s been a while, huh?”

Techno was restraining himself from bounding forwards and hugging the tall child.  
“I- I’ve got something for you. ‘you know who’ decided to cash in the favour… it was a surprise to us as well…” tommy went tense, “and we found it…”

He motioned for tommy to follow. He understood when tommy hesitated slightly, but followed him to the table. It seemed to take a couple process for the youngest to understand what was in front of him.  
“you said that he wanted me to have it- “  
“yup.”  
“but this is- “  
“yup.”  
“I don’t believe it…”

He reached forwards, unwrapping the rope the held the wings together, beautiful light grey feathers with a purple shimmer in the light.  
“why would dream have an elytra?” Tubbo asked excitedly.  
“I dunno big man. But he’s not getting this fucking back,” tommy grinned.

The feathers were soft to the touch.

_Dream whispered to you: its not your time to die yet Icarus  
You whispered to dream: why?  
dream whispered to you: can’t have my favourite puppet dying, can i?  
you whispered to dream: fuck you green man._

There was no reply. He didn’t care.  
dream was gone… he had been given a chance at a change. A chance at a peaceful life… or as peaceful as it would allow.

He gripped the elytra in his hands, “who wants to take it for a test drive?”  
“maybe once you don’t look like your going trip over your own feet tommy,” Technoblade said, worry laced in his voice.  
“oh come on!” tommy groaned.  
“how about next week? We can gather a group of people just in case things go wrong?” puffy suggested.  
“I'm pretty sure half the server hates me puffs, especially after the stunt I pulled,” the last bit was whispered. But everybody heard.  
“I think you’ll find that they care more than you think they do. I just didn’t want everyone crowding you… yet.”

He smiled at puffy before looking at the elytra.  
“anyone got an ender chest this can be stored in for now then?” he asked.

**_My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._ **

Quackity hadn’t seen anyone in a while. It was honestly starting to worry him.  
those that he had seen were sad, almost as if they had been told earth shattering news. As if something had happened. He didn’t smell gunpowder, he didn’t smell copper. So what had happened.

The figure walking up ahead, a familiar shirt with splotches of slime. He could give awnsers he needed.  
“hey slime!” he yelled excitedly,” mind telling me what’s been going on around here?”

The smile on the slime hybrids face fell as soon as it appeared.  
“that’s a long answer I don’t think you would be happy to know about,” he scratched his head.  
“well- I'm not getting any answers from anyone. Its kind of worrying,” he said, any happy tone he held onto dropping.  
“well…something happened to tommy,” slime began,” and, puffy won’t let more than five people near at a time… so everyone’s kind of waiting their turn to check up on him.”

Quackity felt his blood run cold.  
“what- “  
“it’s better just to wait, okay? Just don’t be too harsh on him for the time being,” slime patted his shoulder before walking away.

It looks like he knew where he was going next.  
he sprinted off to the dirt mound that made tommy’s home. The sound of chattering inside was disconcerting.  
the door opened easily. There muttering to himself was Ranboo. He sat on the bed with a book in hand. his memory book.  
“hey Ranboo! How are you man?” Quackity asked, happy to see a familiar face.  
“hi Quackity- I was just dropping this off for tommy.

The red and white blanket looked soft to the sight, no doubt it would be even softer to touch.  
“I was hoping tommy would be here. Everyone’s acting strange and I have no clue what’s been going on,” Quackity explained.  
“oh! He’s in snowchester right now. but will be here tomorrow if you need him,” Ranboo explained.

He hadn’t been to snowchester in quite a while. Tubbo had always been so busy as of recently, that and after what had happened in L’manburg, their friendship was stretched to say the least.

He gave a quick goodbye to the enderman before descending his way over to snowchester.  
he wanted answers. He wanted to know if his friend was safe.

**_I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,  
Like a bird so high,_ **

Tommy was wide awake that morning. Finally, aloud back in his own house alone. Well- not quite. The guests he had come over were welcomed.  
god- he was a little angry no one had informed Quackity of what had happened. But he understood why to some extent. That didn’t make him any less so though. He had deserved to know.  
it was strange to watch Quackity break down like he had… as if he had almost lost something invaluable to him. he didn’t get that.

Now, one week later, as promised he could try, he could try and fly with no consequences unless he didn’t land correctly. Not that he would do it on purpose.  
Phil had promised to teach him how to take off.  
the silent fireworks crafted the night before laying in his pockets.

The striped blanket was spayed across his bed. It had been a comforting thing to find when arrived back.  
the bag of items he had left behind back at techno’s was nice too. It was good to know they had saved most of his things before blowing it up.

The mess he had left was cleaned up. he wasn’t told who- but the picture that now sat in his pocket told him enough. The vinals that had been shattered were removed as well. Brand new ones instead were now in his ender chest. not the originals. But the same songs on them none the less. For new memories…

**_Oh I might just try,_ **

It didn’t take long for him to find the gathering of people on top of the obsidian grid. The holes filled in with cobblestone and dirt so that no one fell in.

The amount of people there was more of a surprise in his opinion. Many faces he hadn’t seen in months were there.  
at least the porcelain mask wasn’t. that he was beyond grateful for. he didn’t need to worry about dream… he hadn’t though about the man for a while.

A sweet song filled the air as someone placed their own version of blocks into a record player.  
a smile plastered on his face as Phil walked forwards, taking a deep breath and started to explain. He listened intently, taking in every word the man said, not wanting to make a mistake.

“remember, if you get too close to the ground- “  
“use a rocket to pick myself up. I got it,” he said excitedly.

**_I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,  
Like a bird so high,_ **

The wind rushed through his hair as he soared, the rockets picking him off the incoming ground and towards the vast horizon. The cheering from the crowed down below making his heart swell with joy.

The laughter escaped his lips without him even realising.  
and for the first time, he finally felt as if things were coming back together again.

**_Oh I might just try,_ **

A broken mirror can always be fixed, but the lines of where it cracked will forever be there. he knew that.

But he was okay with that.

**_Oh I might just try._ **

Because he knew they were there.


End file.
